


Ossify

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [743]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The team struggles after Tony leaves





	Ossify

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/14/2001 for the word [ossify](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/05/14/ossify).
> 
> ossify  
> To change into bone; to become bony.  
> To become hardened or set in a rigidly conventional pattern.  
> To change into bone; to convert from a soft tissue to a hard bony tissue.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #395 Pressure.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Ossify

The truth was the MCRT had ossified ever since Tony left. The pressure grew every day and all new comers struggled and eventually left under Gibbs bastard temperament. Gibbs seemed to be constantly grumpy and angry.

He would never admit it, but he missed Tony. Tony was the one that had brought life to the MCRT. Tony was the one who prevented the team from ossifying. The solve rate had dropped significantly.

They’d fallen into a pattern that they couldn’t get out of it. Everyone was going through the motions. If they solved a case it was pure luck rather than expected these days.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
